silhouetteclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranks
Leader Leads the clan, makes decisions, and most importantly, highest rank and should be treated with respect. Sparrowstar | A Coal Black She-Cat with Gray Splotches. Warm hearted and kind. Will do Anything To Protect her Clan, Mate, And Kits. Is Fierce and Loving. | Theme: Fight Song | User: Diamondwillowiscute Deputy (x3) Second in command. Makes decisions when leader is busy or sick. NorthLight | An achromic, diminutive, stalwart, demonic feline (Grey and white, small, strong feline) with the heart of stone. She has dark secrets, and doesn't talk much. Her attitude has changed over the past moons. She will kill for her clan if she has to, and obeys her leaders orders. She's extremely bright, and barely curious. NorthLight is one of the darkest cats in the clan. She won't bow to anyone, and has claws of a dog (FIGURATIVE) ) {Breed : Siberian Cat | Age:19 Moons | Mate: None Yet | Kits: None Yet | Similar to Cap. Levi from Attack on Titans c; | Theme Song(s): Be Wherever you Are (Steven Universe) Holy by PVRIS | User: pawpattern123 Phoenixfeather | A orange tabby that has thick ,slick pelt, bright green eyes, and a pale belly. He is headstrong and clever. Most of the times he is kind | Mate:Greystar | Age: 19 moons | Kits; Patchleap, Shadowpaw, Stormpelt, Nightflight, Lightpaw, Darkpaw | Theme: I'm A Star | User: Pheonixofthevalley NightWing | A slightly diminutive Nebelung for her age, though is a strong and willing achromatic she-cat with cobalt optics and ebony-achromatic stripes. She is usually calm, although alert. She has an alabaster underbelly, and ungues like knives. Her heart goes only to her clan and clan-mates. | Age: 19 moons | Mate: None | Kits: Hollypaw, Nightkit | User: kikikoala16 RussetLeap | a dark russet color tom with dark eyes he is strict yet knows whats right | Age:unknown | mate:unknown | kits:unknown | relations: not very well known yet| Snowbird A monumental auroral affectionate, elegant, graceful, pulchritudinous, velutinous she cat who is normally calm and mature. She has an Australian accent and long serrated unguis. Her eyes are light tone of sapphire and her caudal appendage is velutinous. |Age: 38 moons| Mate| Crowflight| Medicine Cat (x1; if apprentice, x2) Healer of the clan, looking after their clan-mates with their knowledge of herbs. NightSong | A slender, somewhat small feline. soft dark grey pelt, and light green eyes. Kind at heart. She loves herbs, and admitted the life of hunting and fighting was never for her. It never truly appealed her the way the scent of the medicine cat's den had. Born as a rogue, at six moons old she was forced to leave her family to the calling of solitude. She grew up as a loner, until she had found clan life, which is her now, comforting home. | Breed: Nebelung | Age: 50 moons | User: kennnelxs MoonPaw | Moonpaw is an melanistic, agender cat with anxiety, schizophrenia, insomnia, and depression. They have one eye that is silver and the other black with a silver pupil. Their ear has three notches and a red tag that says DXN001. They killed many cats growing up and have many regrets. They will do anything to prevent suicide or self-harm in their clan. They will speak brokenly when unfocused or frightened. They also understand humanspeak. | Theme song: Gives You Hell, Something Wild, Here Comes A Thought, Silhouette, Sister Rust | Breed: Classic Siamese, Maine Coon, Oriental | Age: 7 moons | User: foxdragonforever Assassin (x3) Elite/Senior Warriors. Will hunt down any cats that threaten/attack the clan. Tough, will never stop tracking their target. Apprentices are allowed to be future Assassins. Only three Apprentice slots. '' DarkCLaw | A large black tom with light crystal eyes, has a small white belly and would put a stop to anything that gives a threat to the clan. Hates water, and is especially comfortable climbing and battling. Can be quite violent, killing cats that hurt his clan and members. | Flamingrunner Patchleap | Fluffy calcio tom with green eyes. Rebel, has a lot of pride and temper, he cares only for his family and one other special cat. Has a high ambition. ){Theme:Love is Just a lie; Patchleap- Ashfur; Northlight- Squirrelflight; Eaglefeather- Brambleclaw, Eye of the Tiger | User: Soolcat | Apprentice: None | Age: 16 moons NorthLight | Grey, diminutive though stalwart feline who is also deputy, but when the rank of Assassins came out, she knew she ''had to join. A little too dark(figurative), with a bad past. Joining the Assassins helped her with some of her anger. She'll only kill cats if she has to, and does Assassins for a job in her spare time. She could be quite violent, and only opens up to her most best friends. | User: pawpattern123 | Theme: In deputy rank Warriors (Unlimited) Fighters and hunters of the clan. IceWing I A small grey dappled she-cat with icy blue eyes, kind, yet hostile, she will protect the clan with her life, she is great at climbing and hunting, is quick and very clever | Mate: None yet | Age:19 Moons | | Apprentice: None | Kits: None yet | User: avril190 LilyClaw | A dappled she-cat with golden eyes, helpful, kind | Mate: ThunderCloud | User: oliviertg1 Greyclaw | A light grey tortishell she cat with dark grey stripes. She has pretty turqouise blue eyes that seem to sparkle in the sunlight. She has no family, at least that she knows of. | Breed: Russian Blue and Siberian mix. | Age: 12 moons | User: ravenqueencatarina Crowfrost | A black and white tom with frosty blue eyes | User: Libertyy360 Duskcloud | A small she-cat with a light grey ears underbelly and dark grey body she also has grey splotches the same color as her underbelly, her eyes are a light olive green colour. Duskcloud is enthusiastic, honest and sarcastic however can sometimes come off as insensitive and rude. Wise. She is a good swimmer and hunter. However, she isn't a very good climber. | User: Digger70 | Apprentice: Shimmerpaw Iris | A grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes | User: guineapi123 Nightflight I Sleek, lean, dusky shecat with purely black fur and brown splatters covering it. Light blue eyes like her mother, Greystar. Always has a serious face. Sister of Patchleap, Stormpelt, and Shadowpaw. | User: Doggg6000 DaisyPelt | A grey shecat with a white underbelly. Light, brilliant pink eyes, respects clanmembers and leader.. A great heart open to all. | User: FeatherTail | A light pelted she-cat, a silver tabby with light green eyes. She is quite alert and always calm and friendly to her fellow clan mates. | User: darkpelt5 Swiftstorm | Short and sleek, orange and white tabby she-cat with light green eyes. A bit distant and cares too much about her clan mates rather than herself. She's clumsy and likes to keep her past behind her. | Age: 17 moons | Mate: none LunarMoon/Lunaryak | Crazy, fast, strong and small beige munchkin cat who is quite feisty but nice | Age: 20 moons | User: Tortoisejess WindPelt | Insert Bio Here | User: Kathycat1210 Cloudfeather | White and grey she-cat with black stripes and dark red eyes | awsomeanna RedClaw | A Russet Slender She-cat with golden brown eyes and short ears. She is very attentive and is always caring and friendly. Though she can be shy, she will do her duties to help the clan) | Age: 16 moons | Mate: None | Kits: None | User: Whisdom Riverpelt | Grey-mix tom with a white underbelly and chin. Dark-grey stripes, and white-blue eyes, Strong, protective, lovely, nice. Loyal as well, Blue and a green eye, 15 moons. Swift and fast. A short tassel and a tear on the left ear | User: Goldenmeow01 GoldenPelt | User: XxDarkFox90 EchoPelt | Light tan, with with white splotches and black underbelly she-cat. Strong, kind, loyal, and hostile. | User: wolf59851 RedTail | Light brown, grey spots with a missing eye | User: Dordog01 Flowershine | A light brown she-cat with a black underbelly, white stripes and blue eyes. She is strong but has anxiety issues. Her strong jaws are her strength but her weakness is her stubby claws. She does not like to speak about her back story due to anxiety. She is a kind and a caring she-cat with a passion for kits.She is rarely angry but when she is she usually needs a break. She always sees the good in things and is almost always enthusiastic. She is one out of few cats to understand twoleg language. | Age: 12 moons | Mate: None | Breed: Bengal | User: keny2004 Jayfang | A white tom with a black belly and dark grey stripes, has dark blue eyes | Mate: BlueFur | Personality: Jayfang is a crazy tom that loves his clanmates, no matter how serious or insane they are. | User: sesel Sageleaf | Click here for Bio | User: Pinkyhaert Icemoon | User: mamour101 Apprentices (Unlimited) Learning cats of the clan. They are assigned mentors to teach them how to hunt, fight, and protect the clan. They will become warriors at 11 moons. Silentpaw | Small she-cat with a black pelt and gray spots, icy blue eyes, and a pure, loyal heart to the clan. She is would do anything to protect the clan. She is very gentle with a good sense of heart. She also enjoys hunting for the clan. | Age: 9 Moons | User: cutiepiebebe Ebonypaw | A ebony she-cat with splotches of burnt sienna, and sienna underbelly. With golden yellow orbs. Very brave, strong, hard-working, and never gives up on anything! | User: roseblue1234 Mudpaw | A grey she-cat with brown splotches and dark, crimson eyes. Loyal, full of energy and trustworthy. Born in forest abandoned very young. | Age: 6 moons | User: Businessmelon Shimmerpaw | A willowy black smoke she-cat with yellow eyes. Feathering on legs, tail, and belly. Resembles a Serengeti/Turkish Angora (long legs, large ears, etc.) Sassy, smart, spunky, slightly sarcastic, quick temper, and loyal. Daughter of Tornadostar. | Age: 8 moons | Mentor: Duskcloud | Theme Song(s): Sorry About Your Parents Titanium | User: sarahe1049 | Oc Page: Shimmerpaw Riverpaw | A slender, longhair, black she-cat with a smoky gray underbelly and black tabby markings. Dark aqua eyes. Loving, adventurous, smart, loyal, and sarcastic. Daughter of Tornadostar | Age: 8 moons | Mentor: Icemoon | User: Fluffypawo3o Crimsonpaw | A lovely dark russet she-cat with jet black tabby markings and underbelly, loves excitement and friends | Theme : Warrior - Kesha | Mentor: Crowfrost | Age: 9 moons | User: Shirodacreepy1 Crowpaw | A black and white tom with yellow optics, he is brave charming and tough, pretty big for an apprentice | Age: 12 moons | User: Goldenmeow01 Lightpaw | A dark ginger tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes and a white paw and a silky smooth pelt she has a fiery personality and is very independent | Parents: Greystar and Phoenixfeather | Mentor: Northlight | User: cabosshardt Darkpaw | A dark grey cat with black spots and a light grey chest and paw. He also has icy blue eyes | Parents: Greystar and Phoenixfeather | Mentor: Duskcloud | User: sesel Fawnpaw | a pretty young cat with grey fur and black markings on her ears,tummy,and tail with kind dark eyes | Foster Parents:silentwing and Crowfrost | Mentor: SageLeaf | Age: 6 and a half moons | User: Fawngirl379 Nightpaw | A silver she-cat apprentice with dark grey paw-to-legs pattern, also with dark grey all over her ears. | Parents: Unknown of. | Mentor: Unknown of. | Eye Color: a Dark Teal/Aqua. | Age: 8 and a half moons | Theme Song: Jealousy - Marina & The Diamonds | User: emma71907 Soulpaw l link to page: http://silhouetteclan.wikia.com/wiki/Soulpaw_(OC) Lightpaw | A pure white short-haired she-cat with silver stripes and black ears, paws, muzzle, underbelly, and tail tip. She's almost never in a good mood, and is very loyal and obedient. | Mentor- Tornsoul | Age: 6 1/2 moons | User- daylilygirl Queens (Unlimited) Mothers of kits. They take care of each kit and watch them closely. Silentwing | Black she cat with light grey spots and cold blue eyes. Expecting kits with Crowfrost and foster mother of Cloverkit and fawnpaw. | Mate: Crowfrost(Libertyy360) | User: cutiepiebebe BlueFur | Dark blue she-cat with a white under-belly and dark grey tiger stripes and a deep scar on her side; the scar had once been poisoned. She is a loving cat who is also stern and will give her life for her kits and the clan who she loves | Mate: JayFang(Sesel) | User: AnimalLover12965 Kits (Unlimited) Youngest in the clan. They stay in the nursery most of the time and are watched by Queens. Will become apprentices at 6 moons. Kits are the future of the clan and must be protected at all times. Cinnamonkit | A long-furred ginger tom with dark green-blue eyes, a white underbelly, and black stripes. He is confident, strong, and sure-pawed. He can be arrogant, but is usually kind and very encouraging to his friends. He is loyal, and dreams of becoming leader one day. | Mother- Greystar | Father- Phoenixfeather | Brother- Firekit | Age- 0 moons | User- daylilygirl CloverKit | A pretty, dark brown tabby she-kit with black stripes. She has a white tail-tip, belly, chest, and muzzle and tall white socks and mittens. Surrounding the white in the spots on her body is a creamy color, but only a thin strip of it. She has medium-length fluffy fur and amber eyes. | Birth Mother: FernWing | Foster Mother: SilentWing | Breed: Maine Coon, American Shorthair, and Siberian mix | User: Kingandjillwolf303 Whitekit | A pretty, white she-kit with beige spots. She has one golden eye and one blue eye. | Birth Mother: Whitewhisker | Foster Mother: Greystar | Breed: Turkish Van and Siberian mix | User: Computerwiz1045 SilverKit | A sliver colored she kit with black spots on back is nice brave and helpful | User: Lauren5s RainKit | A grayish-blue she-kit with bright blue eyes | User: cupcakesrule1111 SpottedKit | User: Jammer96tmf WillowKit | A grey she-kit with blue ocean eyes. She was attacked by a wolves in her former clan, Valleyclan, and half of her face is torn apart. Willowkit is shy, usually doesn't like to talk to other kits unless she's friends with them. | Age: 3 moons | Breed: Turkish Angora | User: Heatherkitten123 Oynxkit | A small, young, ebony/black she-kit with small ears and beautiful light green eyes. Loyal, friendly, playful, kind and always willing to help others. One of Bluefur's kits | Age: 0 moons | User: Xxwarriorcatz090 Rosekit | White she-kit with orange splotches. One of Bluefur's kits. | Age: 0 moons | User: annac04 Ravenkit | A scarred, pure black Burmese she-kit with icy blue eyes. She isn't very trusting, but she is definitely respectful. | Parents: Unknown | User: wolfy11633 Honeykit | A short-haired she-cat with a golden/brownish pelt. Her tail has a soft brown tip. She is energetic and always motivated for adventure! | Parents: Unknown | User: rach1920 Darkkit | A dark grey kit with black spots and a light grey chest and paw. He also has icy blue eyes. | Parents:Greystar and Phoenixfeather | User: Sesel RedKit | Orange and tannish she-kit, kind, sweet, loud, funny, trips over her paws a lot, reincarnated RedFeather, Twilight's Kit | User: Jammer45zbn Flamekit | Flame colored Tom with turquoise eyes. He's reckless and spunky | ::Role open:: Swiftkit | Silver Tom with green eyes. He's blind but still full of spunk | ::Role open:: SpiritKit | A black, grey, and white kit with crystal blue eyes. | GreyStar's kit | User: Thebookworm100 LeafKit | An orange and black tortoiseshell with yellow eyes. | GreyStar's Kit | User: GoldenMeow01 Elders (Unlimited) Silver | A brown and white liger | User: ccpopstar12 Category:Ranks